1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system that is used in through-endoscope treatment and can recover tissue sampled from a living body.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-021961, filed Jan. 31, 2006, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method of recovering extracted living body tissue, there has conventionally been a method of suctioning tissue that is resected by a treatment tool using a channel of an endoscope. For example, there is one that constitutes a tissue recovery trap by forming a sealable chamber with a cap on the forceps opening of the forceps channel of the endoscope and disposing a net in this chamber (refer to Japanese Examined Utility Model Application, First Publication No. S62-74804). On the inner side of this net, there is inserted a pipe that constitutes a suction channel while serving as the forceps channel, and on the outer side of this net there is disposed a pipe that is connected to a suction unit. By operating the suction unit, the tissue that is resected or the like in the body is drawn through the pipe to be led to the net. The net is of a shape through which fluid can pass but tissue cannot pass, and so only tissue is caught by the net.
There is also one in which a suction tube that is connected to the proximal end portion of a forceps channel of an endoscope is drawn to outside the endoscope and, after providing a valve and a recovery trap in the middle of this suction tube, providing a connection to a suction unit (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-267089). When tissue such as a polyp is resected by resection forceps through the forceps channel, the resection forceps are extracted from the forceps channel, whereby the forceps opening is closed by a forceps plug. When the valve is opened, the suction force by the suction unit acts on the forceps channel through the suction tube, whereby the tissue is suctioned. The tissue then enters the suction tube from the forceps channel and passes through the outside of the endoscope to be recovered in the recovery trap.